


Busted

by orphan_account



Series: The Library [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Lance sees him, his blood runs cold. What kind of luck was this? How could he get this far into his escapades only to find this kind of wall between him and a good night?Sneaking out of the Garrison? No big deal. Security around the dorms was actually pretty light because no one expected any of the cadets to actually make a run for it. An officer sitting in one of the patio chairs of his favorite bar? Nope.





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> @ everyone who's subbed to me. I'm sorry. I went on a tumblr haitus and I just went buckwild.

When Lance sees him, his blood runs cold. What kind of luck was this? How could he get this far into his escapades only to find this kind of wall between him and a good night? 

Sneaking out of the Garrison? No big deal. Security around the dorms was actually pretty light because no one expected any of the cadets to actually make a run for it. Finding a ride after 11 at night? Twenty dollars had never failed to get him a ride into town, and even if he didn’t quite get to his destination in mind, it wasn’t too bad of a walk. 

An officer sitting in one of the patio chairs of his favorite bar? Nope. The officer in question being a one Takashi Shirogane, not only a legendary pilot, but a personal inspiration? No way. Shiro looking  _ really  _ nice in a black button up and jeans, the first couple buttons open to show his collar, his hair slicked back out of his face? Oh goodness. It was all too much. 

Lance stumbles, his fingers still in his pocket where he was pulling out his wallet, his eyes glued to the way Shiro’s throat bobs as he sips at a beer. Several emotions rush over him all at once. Wonder over this new side of Shiro he’s never seen before, warmth in his belly when something visceral in him approves of the look. Then Shiro glances up as he sets his glass down and their eyes lock and all of that withers up and dies under his fear. 

Busted. 

Shiro points at him, then motions for Lance to approach him with a wave of his fingers. Lance glances around, as if there would possibly another wayward cadet out here in the middle of the night that could take the heat for him. But no. It’s only him. Only Shiro. 

“I think it’s a little after curfew,” Shiro hums when Lance circles around the fence and takes a seat at the table across from Shiro. “What are you doing out here?” He doesn’t sound angry, and he doesn’t look it either. Instead Shiro merely looks relaxed, his cheeks a little flush and maybe this beer in front of him isn’t his first of the night. 

“Uh, well,” Lance stutters, and then says possibly the dumbest thing he could have come up with. “I couldn’t sleep.” 

He can tell it’s  _ really  _ dumb because Shiro pauses mid sip, stares at him over the rim of his glass. His brow furrows like he hadn’t quite understood what Lance had said, then he chuckles, the sound echoing where the glass is around his mouth. 

“You always sneak out of bed and all the way into town when you can’t sleep? How’d your parents keep track of you?” Shiro asks when he sets his beer back on the table. Lance bites his lip, laces his fingers together in his and presses his chest against the edge of the table and gives Shiro his best, most innocent look.

“I’m really sorry, man- sir! I-I- It’s really dumb of me to come out here,” Lance pleads. “I-I won’t do it again!” Shiro shakes his head and Lance’s heart feels like it stops completely. 

“Nah, I don’t believe you. But I’ll make you a deal since this is the first time,” Shiro says. “You sit here and keep me company until my bill comes in a few minutes, then you drive me back to the base so I don’t have to buy a cab. Then you show me where you snuck out, and I’ll make them go easy on you.” 

“But-” Lance starts. That doesn’t sound fair at all! Give away his little hole in the fence where security never found him and get turned in anyways?

“I won’t let them give you more than demerit. Don’t worry. And it’s your own fault you let me catch you. I’m sitting out here in the open. Besides, I know you’ll back out bad enough to find another way, and then maybe you’ll be more careful about officers catching you on their day off,” Shiro says and drains the last of his beer. Lance’s shoulders sag in defeat. 

“Yessir.” 

**Author's Note:**

> @quiddid on tumblr


End file.
